DigiPunch Café
by megoda
Summary: AU fic where Takato from Tamers and Masaru from Savers run a Coffeeshop with the other leaders and their [humanized]Digimon. Short chapters, no main focus on a plot, just showing character's lives, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Like every other day, it was quiet. The air was filled with a delicious scent of pumpkins and coffee. The books lined the shelves in near alphabetical order. There's only a few customers today, all spaced apart. One sitting in the bean bags, reading a book while drinking his coffee, and another was at the counter on her laptop with a friend, probably browsing the internet with the free wi-fi. All was normal, at the DigiPunch Café.

"Sorry I'm late!" a young man suddenly burst into the shop. "I was trapped at school, the teacher had me retake a test I failed..." he had brown hair that shot up like fire, with a ting of red in his bangs. His name is Tagiru Akashi, and he's the janitor.

"Tagiru, this is the 2nd time this week! I'm amazed I'm still letting you work here," an older male with goggles around his neck said. As a kid he wore them around his head, like the hero he had growing up. "I'll let you pass this time, but if it happens again, you can forget about showing up for work. You're lucky that Masaru isn't the one catching you being late."

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I promise," Tagiru responded. He walked hurridely to the back of the store to get into his work outfit, meeting up with Guil and Vee, who were taking a break. "Hey guys."

"Late again?" Vee asked, hiding a smirk. "Let me guess, the old test excuse? I'm amazed you're-"

"Still working here, I know, I know. It's the only thing that works now, with my lousy grades. Maybe I should just find another part time job," the boy replied, putting on his outfit over his clothes.

Guil looked at him, "don't say that," he told him. "It'd be bad if we lost you, you're the only one doing the dirty work. And you do a great job, too!" Alright, so Guil wasn't the best at saying the right things, though it's the thought that counts. Tagiru smiled.

"Thanks, Guil. I'll remember that," he said and got to work.

[[[[Hey! Thanks for reading this AU fic, man. Basically, as you read in the description, it's a fic where Takato and Masaru run a Coffe Shop. The chapters are going to switch focus on character's daily lives, not really having a single main plot. Most chapters will be less than a page long, like this one. Please don't write "you should update more" as a review, by the way. It only makes me want to update less.]]]]


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by. The sights, the sounds, the scents, they were all the same. Except today, there was an unusual customer. One with an obvious taste for fashion and loved keeping up with the trends. His hair was a silver color, paired with magnificent green eyes. He seemed to be watching the waiters, frustrated.

Daisuke quickly took notice of this and walked over. "Excuse me sir, is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes, yes there is," he responded. "Your outfits. They are severely outdated!"

"...I'm sorry? What are you talking about?" Daisuke had no clue what he was talking about. What was wrong with their outfits? He thought they made them look pretty stylish, actually.

"Plain black vests, dress pants, white dress shirt, and a bowtie or a regular tie... it's all been done before!" the man glared at the spiky haired waiter. "And I'm going to fix it."

"Okay, I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"No! I am Ryouma Mogami, and if I'm going to release my own clothing line in the next year, I need to correct all fashion mistakes, starting with yours!" Oh. So he's a fashion freak. That explains a lot, but was wrong with their outfits?

"Aguz, I think I need some help," the waiter motioned for another waiter wearing red bands around his hands to come over. "This guy wants to change our outfits... what should we do?" Aguz looked at Ryouma, who was now steaming with frustration, then turned his attention to Daisuke.

"Maybe call over Aniki?"

"Nah, he'd punch the lights out of him."

"What about calling the police?"

"For this?"

"We give him free Tamagoyaki!"

"Are you crazy? If we're giving him free anything, it's my ramen-"

"AHEM. So, will you allow me to make some... modifications to your outfits?" Ryouma butted his way into the conversation. "I assure you they'll all be 100% in good fashion," he smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a book. He handed the small notebook and handed it to the waiters. "These are all 1067 of my designs. As you can probably tell, I'm the greatest designer of our generation, and I will make you all look so much more presentable."

The two flipped through the book. All of the designs ranged from normal, to okay, to outrageous, anything you could think of, it was there. At the least, they were shocked. Who would take the time to design all of these? Did he work for Lady Gaga or Katy Perry? It certainly resembled their outfits in many designs.

After some 5 long minutes, Masaru burst over to the scene. "Hey! I heard you were trying to change the outfits I personally helped pick out." he glared at Ryouma, who was holding back giggles.

"Of course a man with a ponytail would use the same design they've been using for waiters since the dawn of fashion," he remarked, and that was it.

Next thing he knew, Ryouma was flown out the door and into the street, his money spent on his drink following him.


End file.
